


Not Like the Movies

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Reach for the stars over the fence world series kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love doesn't stop you from being a cynic, especially when you're away from the one you care about. Luckily for Adam, a surprise visit from Blake is enough to make him see the point of romance.</p><p>Set on January 31st, 2014. All surrounding events (the fan concert, the Pepsi Veteran's show) and locations are true, the relationship, sadly, is not. I write the characters as I see them in my head, no disrespect to their real life counterparts. Thank you for letting me play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/gifts).



            Manhattan; 8 million people sequestered on a small strip of land, breathing the same air, sharing the same space. If the movies have tried to tell us anything, it’s that love is a commodity in New York, and it is always possible. There is always that one person out there, waiting for you.

            _What a load of bullshit_ , Adam thinks, pushing open the stage door and moving through the halls. They have a show tonight, one of those fan appreciation concerts they always try to make time for during the year. He should be focusing on getting ready, but something has Adam bugged. Maybe it’s the fact that it is barely the end of January and Valentine’s decorations are everywhere, reminding him yet again that he is on the road instead of with –

            Well. Adam just really misses LA.

            “Hey buddy,” James says, entering green room, guitar case in tow. They hug, and the rest of the guys start to wander in shortly after. Sound check was yesterday, so they mostly need to tune up and do a few pre-show rituals. For the most part, Adam just drinks 5-hour energy drinks and coffee before a show, ever since the time he fell asleep backstage and the guys colored in his tattoos with magic markers in an effort to prevent him taking off his shirt during the show (which of course worked). The guys must have something planned, Adam figures, because when he locks eyes with James, he’s smiling like the Cheshire cat, smug and all knowing. He hates that look.

            “Okay, spill it,” Adam says, shaking his head. “What do you know that I don’t?”

            James smirks. “Did you check your twitter feed today?”

            Adam stops, confused. Then he remembers the one thing James loves to tease him about, and he groans, pulling out his phone.

            “You really need to stop encouraging him, he’s bad enough on his own.”

            “Sorry buddy, I just really enjoy seeing you deliriously happy!”

            Adam scoffs, “Yeah, happy. I’m so overcome with love every time he goes off on a rant or tweets something ignorant. It’s the biggest turn on ever.”

            Clicking on the twitter app, Adam’s not quite sure what he’s looking for; a new picture, a video, it could have been anything, knowing Blake. On Blake’s profile, he sees it:

 _“Headed to NYC for a VERY special performance thanks to my friends at_ [ _@pepsi_ ](https://twitter.com/pepsi) _!!! I think they're streaming it..”_

 

            Blake is in New York. Not only that, but according to the event info, it’s playing approximately a block from his own show.

            “ _That fucker.”_   Adam is having a hard time deciding if he is angry or overjoyed, but as his imagination is doing cartwheels, he figures he’d better roll with it.

            “So, got any plans for after the show?” James says in his mock-serious tone. Adam looks at him, smiling, thinking that maybe the all-encompassing _they_ were right about New York and romance

***

            The show is mercifully short, and ends early compared to most of their performances. The VIPs have come and gone, and there’s no press line; Adam says goodbye to the band, earning a wink from James as he hightails it out of the building. He pulls his coat collar up around him against the cold, the wind behind him pushing him forward; it’s a welcome gesture, bringing Adam to Blake faster.

            The concert is in Bryant Park, in a temporary building they had set up especially for the event; it sits oddly on the green and white expanse, lit up by the lights of the buildings surrounding the park. Adam used to come here when he lived in New York, in the summer where you could stretch out on the grass and write, or sit at one of the chess tables near the fountain. It’s cold now for January, but there are still hundreds of people in the park, most either hanging around the concert venue or heading towards the skating rink. Adam passes a pair of teenage boys with skates slung over their shoulders as he heads for the concert. As he approaches backstage security, he becomes vaguely aware that he has no idea how he’s going to get in; he has no credentials, no pass, not even a driver’s license. He considers giving up and texting Blake when one of the security guards sees him and gives a look of recognition.

            “Mr. Levine?” The guard asks, approaching him. Adam nods, and to his surprise the guard ushers him inside and down narrow hallway.

            “Uh,” he says, figuring that he should at least ask if he’s being kidnapped. “Where are we going?

            “Mr. Shelton told us you might be stopping by,” the guard tells him, keeping pace. If Adam wasn’t afraid of getting lost, he would have been rooted to the spot. Instead, he keeps moving, shaking his head and muttering, “ _jackass_ ”.

            “He said you’d say that,” the guard grins, to Adam’s surprise. They stop just outside a door with a small sign, the name “Blake Shelton” handwritten and taped up. The simplicity of it is endearing, and Adam can’t help but smile while the guard knocks. When the door opens with Blake on the other side of it, Adam can’t believe it. In a way, he’d forgotten Blake was real, like he’d deluded himself into thinking life was a romantic comedy and Blake was the co-star, but this is real; everything about them is _so real._

            “Thanks for bringing him in, Frank,” Blake says to the guard, his eyes locked on Adam.

            “Not too late to kick him out, Mr. Shelton,” Frank laughs. “He had a few choice words for you on the way down here.”

            “Oh I think we’ll forgive him this once,” Blake grins, stepping aside to let Adam in. “Thanks again.”

            “Have a good night, Mr. Shelton. Mr. Levine.”

            It takes approximately five seconds for Blake to close the door, turn around, and pull Adam into a kiss, one of those clichéd movie kisses where the camera spins and the music swells and Adam’s chest hurts from the feeling when Blake’s lips pry his open, tongue dipping in for a taste as though starved.

            “I am never,” Blake says as he breaks away, immediately dipping back in for a kiss between words. “ever… ever spending more than a day away from you again if I can help it.”

            “Agreed,“ Adam moans, craning his neck to allow Blake better access. “Fuck touring, who needs it.”

            “Missed your mouth,” Blake whispers and it sends a ripple down Adam’s spine. He makes Blake move with him, towards the small couch they always supply in these dressing rooms in case occupants need a place to take a nap or have a quickie, just to mention a couple of functions. Adam is eternally grateful for them in any case as he pushes Blake down and climbs on top, straddling Blake’s thighs.

            “I remember this position,” Blake says with a smirk. Adam tugs on his hair playfully as revenge, lets his hands settle there, massaging damp curls, his fingernails lightly scraping the scalp. He lets Blake grip his hips and pull him down, their bodies flush together so that Adam can feel how hard he is, how hard they _both_ are, and it’s impossible to keep from rocking against each other. It’s entirely too tempting to get off like this, right here, right now, but Adam has no desire to walk out of this place with come in his jeans. Talk about ruining the romantic experience.

            Blake on the other hand…

            Adam kisses down his jaw line, down his chest, slipping off of Blake to sit at his feet. “So did you actually miss me,” he asks, as he messes with the trappings of Blake’s belt. “Or just my mouth?”

            “Well your mouth is a controversial thing in my opinion,” Blake muses, eyes fluttering slightly as Adam pulls his zipper down, snapping the buttons open.  “Half the time it won’t shut up, and it drives me crazy…but it does have some redeemin’ features.” Adam smirks at the catch in Blake’s voice as he pulls Blake’s pants and briefs down just far enough to gain access. He knows Blake is kidding, that what they have is more than sex by now; if they really were all about mouths and cocks and bodies, things would have gotten exceedingly boring long ago. The teasing they do goes back to the start of their relationship – a chance to get under each other’s skin, figuratively and literally.

            He finally gets his hands on Blake, stroking lightly while he leans up for a kiss, all with the goal to make him breathless. The words “I really did miss you” make their way out of Blake’s mouth and Adam smirks, sitting back down, replacing his hand with his mouth, and his senses are filled with Blake all at once. He loosens his jaw, lets himself go deeper, lets Blake in further until he can feel him at the back of his throat. God he loves giving blowjobs. Giving is powerful; there’s a sense of control to it, to driving the other man insane with just the flick of a tongue, the heat of one’s mouth. Adam glances up to see Blake staring back, eyes hooded with lust and want, on the edge of release. When Adam nods, he gives Blake permission to let go, to put his hand on Adam’s head, to fuck his mouth. Adam drifts between focusing on his own breathing, and watching Blake’s hips thrust in and out, faster and faster with every snap; it would make a lesser person feel used and dirty, but no, this is theirs.

            Adam’s jaw hurts from the effort, but he knows it won’t take much longer. He makes an O with his lips, increasing the suction while Blake’s hips moves faster. He can see Blake falling apart before his eyes, eyes shut tight, mouth open, muttering words of encouragement to Adam every few seconds – _“God your mouth”, “So fucking perfect”, “Drives me crazy”, “Look at you takin’ it so good”._ It’s taking every ounce of effort Adam has to not reach down and get himself off, but he doesn’t want the mess, and he wants another round later, when they get back to the hotel and they have a bed and nothing but time. He feels Blake’s hand tighten, fisting in his hair as though to say, “Pull away now if you don’t want it”. But Adam _does_ want it, wants every ounce of it, takes it all when Blake lets loose a final groan, his come filling Adam’s mouth, and everything finally seems whole again.

            Adam smirks as he swallows, rising up and straddle Blake again, careful not to over stimulate his too-hard cock, desperate to kiss Blake. He lets him taste himself on Adam’s tongue, and it’s thrilling. When Blake opens his eyes, they’re warm and happy and so full of affection that it makes Adam shiver.

            “I love you, you know,” Blake says, wrapping his arms around Adam.

            “I know,” Adam grins, giving him another kiss. True, blowjobs in a back room are hardly the stuff of great romance. But the movies, Adam thinks, are overrated compared to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE WRITING AGAIN  
> This was technically Becky's birthday fic, so HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY LOVE! And thank you for the beta, you da best.
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, I am still working on the Contestant AU; hoping to have Chapter 4 written and up in a week or so. I'm really sorry I've left it so long, but life, as they say, be crazy.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
